


Island Escapades

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Naruto have fun at the hotel beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Escapades

It was a simple idea. Go to the hotel right on the beach and have fun. Of course it was Kakashi’s idea. They were on an island. The beach was private and intimate. Naruto was excited when he got the news that as soon as they came up with the idea, the next week, Kakashi had booked plane tickets and a room for the two of them. He was beyond ecstatic.

 

 

They had lavish seats on the plane, the flight attendants were very kind and reasonable, when Naruto said he wanted the whole tray full of snacks. He had initially requested ramen, the one attendant had winced when Naruto screeched, because the women said they don’t offer ramen, but after that Naruto got some food.

 

 

The ride in the plane was smooth overall. Not very much turbulance. For that Naruto was happy. Kakashi had asked Naruto to join him several times in the bathroom for a quickie, which they did twice. Naruto was sore and slightly limping once they landed at the airport. Naruto was not happy then. Once they got to the hotel Naruto immediately ran to the shower, so he could freshen up. “Kakashi, I heard they’re having volleyball tournaments on the beach for some of the people staying at the hotel. Do you think we could go do that?” Naruto begged.

 

 

Kakashi smirked. Naruto was always so active, even after having rough kinky sex in the small bathrooms on the plane and complaing after. “Sure, why not?” Naruto smiled.

 

 

“I’ll be out soon, can you order some room service?” Naruto asked unsure.

 

 

“You just had some food!” Kakashi teased. He unzipped their suitcases and put some clean clothes on the bed, taking two toothbrushes and some toothpaste, he walked into the bathroom and set it down on the counter adjacent to the shower. Naruto eeped, when he noticed Kakashi was in the bathroom. He was so good at sneaking up on him. He wondered why Kakashi hadn’t become a spy or something. It peturbed him sometimes.

 

 

…

 

They had spent the majority of the day, playing volleyball in the sun with a few locals and hotel residents, the rest of the day was spent, lazing around on the beach watching the sunset. Naruto smiled as he rested himself in Kakashi’s arms, his head falling on Kakashi’s chest. He loved this man, so much, he had saved him.

 

 

Kakashi let one of his hands wander down to blue board shorts, rubbing a clothed cock gently. Naruto moaned. Kakashi sure did have thing for touching him in public places. It didn’t matter, if the beach was pratically deserted at that moment in time. Kakashi rubbed a clothed ball sac in circles, massaging it, causing Naruto to moan loudly into the summer time air. “Ahh!”

 

 

“Does it feel good?” Kakashi wondered, increasing the stimulation towards his partners cock.

 

 

“..Yes.” Naruto panted. He leaned up to kiss Kakashi on the nose and then gentle nips and licks at his mouth.

 

 

“Mm, I like it when you kiss me.” Kakashi mused. “Yeah?” Naruto smirked, showing a glint of pearly white teeth. “How about I kiss you some more then?” Naruto teased, straddling kakashi and leaving little love bites all over his face. 

 

 

They left the beach after that, thinking to themselves that they would eventually have more island escapades later.


End file.
